


Не то

by EliLynch



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Встреча с Джейсом, это отличный повод вспомнить прошлое и пострадать об эти воспоминания.





	

Очень похоже, и все же не то.   
Джем смотрит на Джейса, Джейс смотрит на Джема. В этой комнате слишком много людей с именами на Дж. Какое смешное (вовсе не смешное) совпадение, что его зовут так. Этого мальчика со светлыми волосами и фирменным эрондейловским упрямством во взгляде. Почему раньше велись споры о его происхождении? Сразу ясно, Эрондейл. В линии подбородка и в разрезе глаз, даже в его вьющихся волосах _неправильного_ цвета. Чистокровный Эрондейл, что является синонимом слова "заносчивый".   
Можно дотронуться, нельзя дотронуться до того, кто необходим.   
_Как там говорится, Уилл, мы живем в наших потомках?_ \- Джем берет Джейса за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза. Надеясь увидеть... Что? Кого? Много воды из Стикса утекло с тех пор.   
А Уилл не пошел бы дальше по делениям колеса перерождений без Джема. Так они обещали друг другу. Найти мир, где смогут быть вместе. Такой мир обязан существовать.   
Если не разрушился за те столетия, что пролегли между ними, если река, разделяющая мир мертвых и живых, не вышла из берегов. Если Уилл не устал ждать. Его Уилл всегда был нетерпеливым.   
Джему почему-то хочется рассказать Джейсу, этому чужому мальчику, так бесцеремонно переворошившему его память, все об Уилле. О том, каким Уилл бывал нежным и как легко впадал в гнев, сколько глупостей совершил и от скольких его уберегла... любовь. К кому? К нему, а может, к Тессе, или к ним обоим. Тесса так свято верила, что Уилл любил ее, что эта вера передалась Джему.   
Но мальчику Джейсу наверняка будет скучно слушать об этом. Он и сейчас недоумевает, зачем его позвали, почему рассказывают о том, кто для него всего лишь имя, зарубка на семейном древе.   
У Джейса есть Клэри, однажды она сможет стать ему хорошей женой - той, что будет рядом и в печали и в радости. У Джема есть Тесса. Мужчина и женщина, так просто и правильно, проверено эволюцией и одобрено Конклавом и Анклавом. Конклав и Анклав в двадцать первом веке несколько ослабили поводок влияния и попытались с пониманием относиться к союзам мужчины и мужчины, а также к парочкам, состоящим из двух представительниц прекрасного пола, но кое-какие правила оставались незыблемыми. Охотники не имели права влюбляться в своих парабатаев.   
Для Джема правила игры оставались бесчеловечными.   
Почему, почему, ну почему? Он повторял вопрос так часто, что начал проговаривать его даже во сне. Вся жизнь была подчинена "почему?". Разве можно, любя, поверить в то, что твоя любовь неправильная, что она может каким-то образом запятнать святые "братские" отношения? Когда ты любишь и тебя любят, то веришь, что так было назначено судьбой. Джем был приговорен к смерти задолго до встречи с Уиллом, поэтому ему казалась несусветной глупостью мысль, что нужно корить себя за чувства, искать смерти, стремясь обелить свое доброе имя. 

Как всякий безмолвный брат, он мог в любое время навестить кости Уилла, но в костях не было ничего, что напоминало бы о первой и, пожалуй, единственной любви.   
Джем пробовал мысленно рассказывать праху, в который медленно превращалась его любовь, о том, что происходило. Вот беда - не происходило ничего особенного.   
Он оставался живым. О большем в городе Молчания не стоило и мечтать.   
Освободившись от проклятия, Джем, конечно же, поблагодарил Магнуса за проделанную работу. Попытался. Язык почти не двигался, шрамированные губы не желали размыкаться.   
"Как жаль, что вы не нашли это противоядие тогда, при жизни Уилла", — подумал Джем.   
— Извини, что не додумался раньше, — произнес проницательный маг. — Вы с Уиллом были... отличной парой.   
Магнус говорил искренне, и Джем в самом деле был благодарен ему, но в целом это ничего не меняло.   
Белоснежка просыпается, но остается лежать в хрустальном гробу. 

Итак, у Джема была жизнь. Жизнь и ничего кроме. Маленький мальчик, вдыхавший яд ради того, чтобы продолжать _быть_, сказал бы, что он обладает самым ценным сокровищем.   
Тот, постарше, кто некогда замирал, слушая стук чужого сердца и обнаруживал в себе готовность умереть за другого, уже не мог согласиться с этим.   
Жизнь имела смысл лишь тогда, когда делилась пополам. 

Джем собирался ненадолго задержаться в мире. Не доживать до старости, о нет, Джему совсем не хотелось заставлять Уилла ждать лишние тридцать-сорок лет и самому наблюдать за тем, как тело медленно умирает, а волосы вновь выцветают до седины.   
Ему только хотелось... вдохнуть полной грудью. Перед смертью почувствовать, что он жил. И съездить туда, где Уилл однажды попытался похоронить свою боль о нем. 

— Вот бы побывать там вдвоем, — говорил Уилл. В его голосе не слышалось и капли надежды. — Найти нужное место будет трудно. Тогда я был не в себе. Шел, сам не зная куда. Обезумел, решив, что ты погиб.   
"Сейчас я все равно, что мертв для тебя".   
— Прекрати, глупый, — Уилл болезненно улыбался, и обнимал его за шею, и целовал в зашитый рот, несмотря на то, что Джем, силящийся почувствовать хоть что-нибудь сквозь толщу наложенных чар, пытался отстраниться, закрывал лицо руками.   
Уиллу должно было быть мерзко смотреть на него, тем более, прикасаться к ледяной коже, но этот вечный упрямец выглядел счастливым каждый раз, как удавалось заключить Джема в объятия. Он называл его по имени, и брат Захария исчезал, а все человеческое в нем, что еще было способно любить, реагировало на произнесенное имя глухой болью, волнами разливавшейся по всему телу.   
Из-за Уилла Джем не мог обрести должное смирение и покой, а сам не мог отпустить Уилла к тому, что Анклав назвал бы добропорядочной жизнью прекрасной супружеской пары.   
Равноценный обмен страданиями длился годами. Джем знал, что нужно прекратить. Перестать откликаться на зов. Освободить и освободиться самому. Но как сделать это, когда видишь, что даже ради одной встречи в году (ради тебя) готовы отдать все прочие дни? Чем дольше жил Джем, тем больше утверждался в убеждении, что никто не в состоянии добровольно отказаться от взаимной любви. 

Освободившись от проклятья, он остался с той, в ком видел напоминание о счастливых временах. Целуя Тессу, он представлял, как это когда-то делал Уилл. Говоря с ней о нем, он подмечал фразы, подхваченные у Эрондейла. Тесса разделила их и все же оставалась связующей нитью. Когда им было некуда идти, шли к ней. Когда не с кем было поговорить друг о друге, подходила она. Любить друг друга, пропуская чувства через третью сторону. Она была третьей лишней, но без нее картина не складывалась. Они ненавидели ее и ревновали из-за нее, но, зная, что не смогут спокойно жить вместе, желали друг другу счастья с ней. Разрешенного, стерильного счастья без отклонений.   
После чего снова начинали мысленно проклинать день, когда решили спасти ее, живую альтернативу их, во всех смыслах нездоровых, отношений.   
Каждое их "я люблю тебя", сказанное ей, шло по канатам натянутых нервов к другому адресату. В особенно мрачные дни Джем утешался мыслью, что не только она им, но и они ей попортили немало крови, а заодно предполагал, что демонической крови в Тессе было намного больше, чем человеческой.   
Пусть живет вечно. Подальше от них. 

И вот теперь перед ним другой повод для страданий. Джейс. Брат Захария встречался с ним и раньше, однако все чувства брата Захарии были насильственно притуплены многочисленными рунами, а вот возродившийся Джем мог в полной мере опробовать арсенал тоски.   
— Ты боишься уток? — спрашивает Джем и слабо улыбается. — Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать.   
Джейс вспыхивает, что выдает его с головой.   
_Хорошо, что вспыхнул не в прямом смысле слова,_ \- шутит Джем у себя в голове. Уилл бы оценил эту шутку. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, он продолжать прогнозировать реакции Уилла на ту или иную фразу.   
— Кто вам рассказал? Я их не боюсь, просто они... ну, странные. С жуткими взглядами. Утки выглядят так, как будто носят маски собак. Это я в интернете прочитал, — помедлив, добавляет Джейс, видимо, решив, что сейчас его сочтут сумасшедшим.   
Джем понимающе кивает.   
— Мы с Уиллом когда-то покормили уток в городском парке утиным пирогом. Так что они жуткие каннибалы.   
— Фу, гадость какая!  
Джейс кривит губы, а потом Джейс начинает смеяться, высмеивая собственные страхи, и Джем смеется вместе с ним. Джейс оказывается не самым привередливым собеседником, и когда оба участника беседы немного расслабляются, разговор про уток превращается в разговор о кошачьих. Джем пересказывает Джейсу биографию Черча, объясняет, почему хочет забрать кота с собой и как сильно соскучился по нему за долгие годы, проведенные в тишине города Молчания.   
С Джейсом он проводит один тихий вечер, смахивающий на семейный праздник. Он гладит мурлыкающего Черча, рассказывает о том, как Уилл был одержим идеей существования демонического сифилиса, играет на скрипке. Гладит Тессу по руке, Джейса - по волосам, Черча - по пушистой спине.   
Не заговаривает о грядущей войне, чтобы не сломать тонкий лед воцарившегося уюта.   
Чувствует себя... терпимо. Можно сказать, что хорошо.   
Он в Институте, в безопасности, с близкими людьми, с сытным и вкусным ужином на столе.   
Совсем как раньше.   
И все же не то.   
Никогда не будет тем.   
"Дождись меня, Уилл, пожалуйста. Осталось немного".


End file.
